10 years later, and we're stronger than ever
by becr26
Summary: This is the sequel to my requested one shot written by bepassionate24, Look after you. A huge shoutout to bepassionate24 for letting me write a sequel. If you haven't already guessed it's set ten years after Declan and Charlotte's wedding. Enjoy


**10 years later, and we're stronger than ever (one shot) **

**Hi everyone, **

**So this is the sequel to my requested one shot by bepassionate24; Look after you. A huge shout out to bepassionate24 for letting me write a sequel to Look after you. If you haven't read it I recommend you read it first it truly is amazing and I know I've said thus before but serisoluy thank you for writing Look after you. You did an amazing job!**

**Here is the link: s/10458679/1/Look-After-You **

**Everyone please review! You're feedback would be greatly appreciated. I hope you all enjoy! **

Charlotte's POV

"Are you ready for today?" I ask Declan as we lay on our bed, the sun betting over us. Today was our tenth wedding anniversary together.

"I couldn't be more ready," Declan smiles back to me before giving me a warm and passionate kiss before hearing a small cry coming from the room next door.

"I'll get her," Declan says as he gets out of our bed to attend to our one year old daughter, Ruby- Rose. Moments later Declan came back with Ruby. It was a miracle that Ruby was here today, she almost didn't make it. She was born when I was only 24 weeks pregnant. She had to stay in hospital for five months and it caused a lot of hardships between Declan and l we struggled to get through the hard time together and their were moments when, if I'm being completely honest I thought we wouldn't. No one understands the strain that having a very sick child has on them until they've gone through it. That's what's makes today such a big deal. How we treasured their our little family full of joy.

"Aw, come to mummy," I said holding out my arms so Declan can place Ruby in them. Declan places Ruby in my arms and we snuggle tight.

"Is Jack taking you to get ready?" I ask Declan.

"Yeah, he'll pick me up in 30," He smiles back before giving me an affectionate kiss on the lips.

"Is Your sister helping you get ready?" Declan asks me.

"Yep, Emily is like superwoman. I'm surprised she finds time to help me get ready while maintaing the prefect marriage to Aiden and looking after her children," I tell him backs still giving my precious girl a hug.

* * *

Charlotte's POV

"Knock, knock," Emily says as she knocks only front door. I rush to open it.

"Aunty Charlie!" Her twin girls Makayla and Annabella say happily and I bend down to give them a hug and they accept it.

"How's my favourite nieces?" I ask them as I give them a huge hug.

"We're great Aunty Charlie! We just got a puppy! We called it Sergeant Snapps." Both girls say basically in sync with each other.

"Wow, that's an interesting name," I laugh.

"That's why we picked it!" Annabella says with her eyes popping out of her head.

* * *

Charlotte's POV

I walk down the aisle on the beach, the sunset radiating through my curly brown hair. Today was the day Declan and I renew our vows. I look to my left and see my two beautiful children with Emily and Aiden, ten year old David and one year old Ruby. I'm wearing the same wedding dress I wore 10 years ago. I stand across from Declan at the alter and I feel our hearts beating as one. He smiles at me and I smile back as he takes my hand.

"We are gathered here today to renew the vows of Charlotte and Declan Porter," the minister says.

"Declan, I know that our love for each other has never been easy, and nor would I want it to be because when you love someone, love is worth the hard work. When we're together you make me feel like the centre of the earth and that's how I know that you'd fight for me and I'd fight for you. That's what makes us so good together and I couldn't be more proud to call you my husband. Declan Porter, I love you." I say starting to tear up. Declan smiles at me and whips away my tears.

"Wow, how can I top that," Declan says laughing, "the moment I saw you I knew we'd be together for ever. Your smile was so huge it could fill my heart with joy, and it did. I'm not very good with this sentimental stuff, so I'm just going to keep it short, I love you Charlotte Porter and I always will." Declan smiled to me.

"With the power invested in me, and with a lot of joy I announce that you have renewed your commitment to eachother by the re exchanging of vows. You may kiss your bride.. Again," the minister says and a moment later Declan pulls me in for a dip kiss. We engage in this moment with the woohoo's and cat calls from the crowd. Although today is one of the happiest moments of my life I'm sad that not everyone I love could be here. The one person that was missing was Daniel. I get that learning the truth about Emily was hard for him, I really do. But using the excuse 'Emily's going to be there' was not good enough. It Didn't cut it anymore. He'd missed so many of my life's milestones on the excuse 'Emily's going to be there'. He'd missed the birth of Ruby- Rose, my 21st birthday, Ruby's first birthday. They are the times family should be there for each other and he wasn't.

Declan lifts me up from the dip kiss and to my surprise he lifts me up and carries me away, down the aisle and into the reception venue.

"Declan, Declan, put me down," I laugh playfully at him.

"Your wish is my Command Mrs a Porter," he says back to me as he gently puts me down.

* * *

Declan and I are the centre of attention as we dance to a beautiful song. I picked it and although it's different to the one we had ten years ago it suits the change so well.

It's been a long road we've walked together,

Somehow we made it through this crazy year,

People were talking, we didn't listen,

They tried to hold us back but we're still here,

They said that like two falling stars we would go down fading fast,

But no one could put out the light when we knew it would last,

Days go by and you're still by my side,

With all we've been through you're the one thing that's true in my life,

Days go by, you're sure as the sun will rise,

Being together we only get better with time,

As days go by,

I know that nothing could come between us,

When love is real it never goes away,

And nobody could shake us or brake us from what we both could see,

And now we look back on the past full of beautiful memories,

Days go by and you're still by my side,

With all we've been through you're the one thing that's true in my life,

Days go by, you're sure as the sun will rise,

Being together we only get better with time,

As days go by,

The world it keeps turning and turning,

I'm learning that everything in life must change,

But I still feel the same,

As days go by,

And you're still by my side,

Making forever together one day at a time,

As days go by, you're sure as the sun will rise,

Making together forever one day at a time,

As the days go by,

As days go by, as days go by,

As days go by,

"It took a long time to get here Declan." I tell him as we are still dancing to the song, reflecting on our hard life we've had together.

"It did, but I'm so glad it's here. It wasn't always easy but we got there in the end." Replies Declan, getting in touch with her feminine side.

"You know the more I think about it, the more I know I would do it all again with you Declan. Which is a good thing because I'm pregnant."

**The song used is Days go by, sung by a Delta Goodrem. I do not own it. All rights go to the respective owners. I recommend you listen to it. It will show you how much this song suits the wedding scene. So what did you all think? Please review! **


End file.
